


The Alchemist, The Spirit Fighter and #7

by YumiStar



Category: Elfen Lied, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Naruto, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: Alchemy, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Comedy, Gen, Happy ending for those who deserve it, Hatake Kakashi is a Good Teacher, I say comedy instead of crack, Ratings may change, Smart Uzumaki Naruto, Team as Family, Which means not Danzo for sure, and Vectors, at least in this story he is, but no a lot, cause crack doesn't actually have plot to it, relationships may also change, spirit powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2020-12-28 04:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21131036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumiStar/pseuds/YumiStar
Summary: Kakashi was sure that these three new brats would be trouble...he was right, but not quite in the way he thought...





	1. Well, This is Different...

**Author's Note:**

> **Well, I’ve been reading stories where Team 7 have different powers and the personalities to go with it. And It’s because of someone called _‘Akun50’_ and their _‘Unique Power-Ups Challenge’_. And I wanted to take a crack at it. So, let’s get started.**
> 
> **Disclaimer:** _I do not own Naruto, and the power ups that appear. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto and the respective creators of said power-ups. I am, in no way, making money off of this story._
> 
> _**Warnings:** Well, its kinda silly…but it also is kinda not? Is that a thing? And some sadness parts, and…questionable motives…I don’t know…its funny, but sometimes its serious…_
> 
> **Rules for Challenge:**
> 
> **1)** _Team 7’s power-ups have to come from a pre-existing character of a different anime, movie, video game, book, etc. No self-made powers._
> 
> **2)** _Kakashi could not know about their new powers before the testing began and he had to be defeated by them._
> 
> **3)** _Tell everyone whose power-ups they were given when it was all said and done, in case they weren’t able to figure it out for themselves._

_‘Huh…this is strange’_ Hatake Kakashi thought, as he looked at the team he was given. They were…acting different, as they waited in training ground 7 for him. And, in all honesty, **_different_** didn’t completely cover what the 12-year old brats were like now. Just yesterday, it was clear one was a dead-last, one was a fan-girl and the other a anti-social avenger. But now…well, they were completely different, (and eating food, the little brats).

Naruto seemed to have completely ditched the eye-sore of an orange jumpsuit, and now wore a long red coat, (with what appeared to be a snake-cross decal on the back), with a black and white shirt, underneath that, and _with another black top_ underneath _that_. He wore black leather pants, held up by a brown belt, and short black and red boots, instead of the usual blue shinobi sandals; he also wore white gloves on his hands. He still seemed to wear his kunai and shuriken pouches in the same place, (though they seemed to look brand new, when they were practically in tatters yesterday), and he still wore his hitai-ate on his forehead, (he was also munching on a sandwich, while reading what looked like a little book, filled with notes and place holders).

Sasuke was now wearing a green school uniform for civilians for some reason; the coat was draped over his shoulders like a delinquent, and he had also on some black closed school shoes on. His arms were now covered in shinobi bandages, covering only his lower arms and he wore a sleeveless white shirt underneath the green coat. He also still had his standard kunai and shuriken pouches, and his hitai-ate was still on his forehead, (he was pacing around, looking irritated by the minute, while he viciously ate his own tomato sandwich, seeming to mutter something...rude).

Sakura…well, she seemed to have gone out of her way to make herself look plain. And the plainness was so plain, it was kinda…suspicious. She now wore a simple dark blue, long sleeved dress, that stopped above her knees; the collar and cuffs of the dress were white. She wore simple short, white socks, with closed pink civilian shoes. On the sides of her head was two dark blue ribbons, made with a single long ribbon, seen across her forehead. She also still wore the kunai and shuriken pouches, and her hitai-ate was tied under her dresses white collar, (she was quietly eating some onigiri, while seeming to be staring at something in the sky).

Kakashi didn’t know what was going on, but it was time to get this test over with. He seriously doubted, regardless of the sudden change, that this team could work together still. So, after waiting a few more minutes, (30 to be exact), Kakashi finally made his presence know, calmly walking into the training ground, waving, “Yo!” Sakura seemed to startle over something, while Naruto looked up at him with a dead-pan expression, his sandwich still hanging from his mouth, as he put his notebook away. Surprisingly, it was the Uchiha who yelled at him in impatience, “Where the hell have you been, old man!?”

“_...old man?_” Kakashi whispered in confusion, before shrugging, and replying, “Sorry about that. See, there was this black cat that walked my path…”

“Whatever, sensei” Naruto suddenly interrupted, finally finishing his sandwich, “Just tell us what we have to do, to pass this stupid test.” Sakura simply nodded, seeming to be innocently determined. Kakashi just ignored this, while pulling two silver bells and a alarm clock out of his waist pouch. Walking towards the three wooden posts, he set the alarm on one of them, before tying the bells onto his side. “This alarm will go off at noon. You have until then, to get one of these bells from me. Two of you will get to graduate to Genin, while the one without a bell will tied up to one of these posts, and be sent back to the Academy the next day.”

Kakashi gave them all a lazy look, at this point, “Oh, and if you want any chance of passing, its best for you to come at me with the intention to kill.” After he said that, he noticed the uneasy look on Sakura’s face and the upset look on Naruto’s face, like Kakashi has some how personally offended him. Sasuke…well, he looked like Naruto, but with a glint in his eyes that he wasn’t going to hold back, either. When Kakashi gave the signal to begin, well…

Being shocked would be a understatement. He was confused and surprised, when Naruto clapped his hands, placed them on the ground, causing blue energy of some sort to appear; this seemed to let Naruto manage to do what looked like a _doton_ jutsu, making a bunch of stone fists come at him, Sakura seemed to somehow be **_flying_**, of all things; and Sasuke:

Sasuke had a light blue, glowing chakra, (at least, it **_looked_** like chakra), ball aimed at him, with his hand aimed at him, with only the index finger and thumb out, while the other three fingers were curled inwards. Kakashi dodged the stone fists, but just barely, he dodged the energy blast that Sasuke shot at him and landed near the lake. Naruto clapped his hands again, and then somehow made a spear appear from the ground; Kakashi was now sure Naruto wasn’t doing _doton_ jutsus, (but had no idea what the hell he _was_ doing), then he had to dodge not only Naruto’s sudden spear assault, (_‘Which, seriously, when the hell did he learn how to fight with a weapon?!’_), but when Sasuke came at him with some form of taijutsu, with his hands glowing the same blue color…

Wait. Where was the pink one?

Suddenly, Naruto and Sasuke backed down, confusing Kakashi; but then he felt it: he felt like something had him in a dangerous spot, like if he moved, he would instantly die. Suddenly, Sakura came in front of him, looking very sorry for some reason…realizing that somehow, the most plain looking one was giving him the feeling of near death. Kakashi heard the sound of strings being cut, and the bells floated, **_actually floated_** towards Naruto and Sasuke.

Kakashi was shocked. They beat him. They actually managed to beat him, _and_ managed to get the bells as well. They actually managed a plan, _working together_, he realized now, to put him in position for Sakura to do…whatever she was doing. Soon, the feeling of sudden death _left_ Kakashi, and Sakura stood near Sasuke and Naruto, (with Sasuke looking disappointed that the fight ended so soon). Kakashi shook himself out of his surprised state, while addressing the three Genin in front of him, “Well, I am impressed that you managed to get the bells. However, now you have to decide who’s going back to the Academy.”

At this, Naruto finally got mad, “That’s a load of bull, and you know it! You know damn well, that teams are made up of three genin and one Jōnin!”

“Hmm, I couldn’t quite hear you from down there?” Kakashi drawled, trying to see if this is were they’re teamwork would end. Sasuke and Sakura suddenly stepped away from Naruto, as he started to yell at Kakashi, clapping his hands and making the earth to actually catch him;

**“WHO ARE YOU CALLING SMALLER THAN A LITTLE ANT!?”**

_‘Okay…wasn’t expecting that…’_ Kakashi thought as he struggled to get out of the stone fist’s grasp. Seriously, what the hell was Naruto doing!? Sakura was near Kakashi’s prison now, poking at the stone fist, while Sasuke was laughing loudly, while pointing at him. Naruto was still glaring daggers at Kakashi, looking like he wasn’t about to let him go anytime soon. Calming down, Sasuke still let out a few chuckles, “Ah, ha-ha-ha, that was great, old man! You already managed to find the dobe’s button!”

“Don’t call me that, you bastard! You know _damn_ well that I’m smarter than you!” Naruto yelled at the dark-haired Uchiha. Sakura shrugged her shoulders, while looking at Kakashi curiously, with innocent eyes, “So, do we pass your real test, Kakashi?” Said man looked at the bickering that Naruto and Sasuke were doing, seeing no real heat between them, regardless of the yelling, and then looking back at Sakura. He didn’t know what they were doing, but he did know one thing:

This team, as weird as it was, had potential. They could be the greatest, if slightly strangest, ninjas if they trained their powers and ninja ones together. So, looking back at Sakura, Kakashi simply gave a eye smile, and nodded. Sakura smiled, while running off to tell the two boys the good news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Ah, chapter one done. Now, here are the power ups, in case you didn’t know them somehow, (I like to think I made mine very obvious):**
> 
> **Naruto: _Edward Elric_ from _Fullmetal Alchemist_. I’m mainly going to use the Brotherhood one, because I have all of that series. And I like it slightly more…**
> 
> **Sakura: _Nana_ from _Elfen Lied_: I just…I really like Diclonius powers. And I chose Nana because any other personality…well, everyone would be screwed.**
> 
> **Sasuke: _Yusuke Urameshi_ from _Yu Yu Hakusho_. Let the boy get to say whatever the fuck he wants. Screw proper clan manners, I HAVE OPINIONS!**


	2. Kakashi's Assessment Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **IT’S THE NEXT CHAPTER EVERYONE! Kakashi does some quick assessments on everyone’s powers. After all, how can he train them properly if he doesn’t know what the hell they are doing? ENJOY!**

The next day, the newly formed Team 7 met back in training ground 7, (which Kakashi told them at the end of their test yesterday), and Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were once again waiting for their late sensei. Sasuke, (now dressed in a yellow, sleeveless tank top, dark blue fighting pants, green wrist bands and full, black fighting shoes that slipped on), got impatient waiting for Kakashi again. So he was now currently asleep under one of the many trees in the training ground; Sakura seemed to be in her own little world again, looking presumably at the sky; and Naruto had decided to at least shed the red coat at the moment and was practicing his taijutsu. After waiting another hour, Kakashi finally appeared, though what caught the currently awake team members eyes, (as Sasuke was still asleep), was the scrolls that Kakashi was carrying. They were storage scrolls and there was about 4 of them. Naruto shrugged, clapped his hands together and made Sasuke wake up by disrupting the ground underneath the sleeping boy. Sakura giggled at that.

“DAMNIT!” Sasuke swore, while rolling away from the damaged ground under the tree, and quickly standing up with the swiftness of any experienced fighter, “Watch were you’re using your magic-science, _usuratonkachi!_”

“It’s not magic-science, _teme!_” Naruto shouted back, irritated, “And besides, Kakashi-Sensei is here, so you need to get up anyway!”

“Whatever, shorty-” Sasuke began, but was suddenly cut off as he had to dodge the suddenly there Naruto, who had swung at him with his right hand, “DON’T CALL ME A MIDGET BEAN-SPROUT, YOU BASTERD!”

“...he didn’t say any of that, though…” Kakashi whispered to Sakura, as Naruto and Sasuke ran around in circles, Sasuke still sassing Naruto, with said boy falling for the bait, since it involved his height. Sakura shrugged in a way that basically said, _“That’s just Naruto being Naruto”_, before concentrating intently on the boys. They both were somehow lifted off the ground and being brought towards Kakashi and Sakura, “No more fighting, Sensei is here now.” With that being said, Sasuke and Naruto were dropped in a heap on the ground, (they gave Sakura betrayed looks at this). “Ma, well. Let’s get started” Kakashi said, while dropping the sealing scrolls on the ground. He unfurled one and released what looked like a bunch of jarred up nature; there were a few with dirt, water, grass…and there also seemed to be what looked like fire making kit as well. The three Genin looked at Kakashi in confusion, as he started to speak again, “Today, I am going to see what your techniques are, seeing as everything I have read of you seems to be false. Naruto,” here, Kakashi turned to said boy, while Naruto gave him his full attention, “I gathered these for you to show me what you can do. What I gathered from yesterday is that you seem to be able to manipulate elements in a certain way, different from what other Shinobis can do.”

Naruto nodded, and started to explain, “I’m using Alchemy. Its different from using chakra to make jutsus, though I do know how to do that as well.”

“Good to know” Kakashi replied, “Now, what exactly is this Alchemy?”

“Alchemy allows me to make items of the same elements and compound. I couldn’t, say, make a water-based item out of an earth-based item.” Naruto explained, while he picked up a jar of what looked like seeds. He nodded, and started making a strange circle, to which Kakashi asked, “So, this Alchemy…is it like _fūinjutsu_, then?” At this, Naruto shook his head, while dumping the seeds into the new circle, “Not really. While they sometimes use similar matrixes or symbols sometimes, _fūinjutsu_ usually is used to seal items, make only certain explosions or strengthen certain things to a certain amount, Alchemy allows one to speed up growing crops, shape the earth in some way, fix items and even make weapons, as I demonstrated yesterday. In addition. Alchemy uses the tectonic energy flowing through the earth to power it, while _fūinjutsu_ uses ones chakra from their being.” After finishing his explanation, Naruto knelt down on the ground and pressed his hands on the circle. Bright blue energy suddenly appeared and the seeds in the circle suddenly bloomed into the flowers that they would become; and then they suddenly twisted and turned into 4 different flower crowns.

The light died down when Naruto was finished and he smiled at his work, while picking up said flower crowns and giving 3 of the 4 to one of his teammates, while finishing up for Kakashi, “Another thing with Alchemy, is that, unlike _fūinjutsu_, where some very strong Shinobi can just think about what they want and can apply it with chakra, you always need a transmutation circle-and the proper matrix-to perform Alchemy.”

“Hmm” Kakashi hummed in thought, he purple flower crown simply resting on his head, (Sakura looked pleased with her pink one and Sasuke just shrugged, while slipping on his blue one), “If you need a circle all the time, how come you could just clap your hands and seem to do it?” At this question, Naruto became somber looking, while simply replying, “I…don’t really want to talk about it. But for me, my entire body could be considered the circle itself…” Seeing how somber his student was getting, Kakashi sealed up the remaining elements he had brought with him, and unfurled the other 3 sealing scrolls and released a bunch of training targets of various sizes, some even the shape of a person. Kakashi set all of the targets up, about 10 bulls-eye targets and 5 people-like targets on one side and another set on the other, with at least 6 ft of space between the sets. Turning to Sasuke, Kakashi spoke in his usual lazy drawl, (but the three Genin knew he was being very serious about their training), “Sasuke, I noticed you seem to be able to manipulate your chakra-”

“Its not chakra” Sasuke said, suddenly cutting of Kakashi; said man didn’t seem to mind and aloud for Sasuke to continue to explain in his own way. “Its my _reiki_.” Kakashi blinked at the word, before asking, “And what, may I ask, is _reiki_?” Sasuke thought hard for a moment, while walking to the right-side targets, trying to figure out how to explain, “Well…in a way, its similar to chakra, but you can’t make jutsus from it. Its is own power and can only make attacks with the same energy…” Here, Sasuke faced towards the targets and did something different from yesterday; he balled up his fist, while keeping his arm lowered, at pulled it slightly in-wards towards his waist. His fist suddenly lit up in a bright blue color, and when his whole fist was covered in what he said was _reiki_, he shot his fist forward, while raising his arm a bit, and a multitude of blue _reiki_ bullets shot forward and destroyed 5 bulls-eye targets and 3 people targets, (along with damaging some trees behind the targets, as well). After the dust cloud calmed down, Sasuke turned back to Kakashi and continued explaining, “The only real similarity between chakra and _reiki_ is that it can be used to strengthen attacks; that’s what I was doing yesterday when I was fighting you with taijutsu and my fists were glowing blue.”

“Interesting…” Kakashi hummed out, inspecting Sasuke’s handiwork. He turned back to Sasuke and asked, “And how does one use _reiki_?” At the question, Sasuke got real quiet, while starring at the ground solemnly, “Well…everyone has _reiki_. Some people just have a stronger one, than others; they are ones who we call **_‘spiritually aware’_**. Sometimes, some are born this way…and the other…” Here, Sasuke hesitated for a bit, before shaking his head, while looking at Kakashi grumpily, “Never mind, don’t worry about it, _old man_. Just know I can mold chakra and use _reiki_!” Kakashi, (deciding to let Sasuke get away with that ‘old man’ comment, seeing as he got a little up set at his previous question), turned to the last member of Team 7, Sakura, and asked plain and simple:

“And what exactly is your special powers, Sakura?”

Sakura fidgeted, before looking up at Naruto and Sasuke, seeming to mentally asking them a question. They both smiled and nodded their heads in confirmation, (Kakashi noted this action to the back of his mind), and Sakura smiled, before taking a deep breath. She went and removed the dark-blue ribbon that was tied around her head. Kakashi blinked at the two white horn-like protrusions poking out of her head. The girl started explaining nervously, “I-I have telekinetic like powers, that I, Naruto and Sasuke-kun can only be able to see. Th-these horns are a part of that, like a kind of genetic mutation, to show I have these powers…” There was a sudden cutting sound, and Kakashi quickly turned to the left-side targets and noticed that 2 bulls-eye targets and 2 human-like targets were cut clean in half. He turned back to the girl in shock, seeing that she hadn’t moved from her spot at all. Sakura continued to explain, with bit more confidence, “I can control the frequency and density of my powers, and they are able to reach 5 meters-that’s 16 ft, sensei- and I have four of them. I can move around, pick up items and attack with my power.”

“And what exactly do you have four of?” Kakashi asked, as Sakura re-tied her ribbon. Sakura smiled shyly, before two hand-prints appeared on each side of Kakashi, (he admits that it shocked him a little bit), while Naruto and Sasuke went and stood near Sakura, giving Kakashi a look that said they would rip out his throat if he started judging Sakura, or treated her differently, (he figured it might have something to do with her horns, but he really wasn’t going to treat her any different). Looking at the indents, Kakashi hummed in interest. “Well, this does make all of you very promising” Kakashi stated simply, getting happy smiles, (smirk for Sasuke), from the Genin. “However, I do have one more question for you all…”

Turning towards the three young ninjas, with his single eye in a very serious stare, asked, “How exactly,” Kakashi began, his students giving him their undivided attention for his question, “Did you all get these special powers?” The three Genin looked like someone punched each one of them in the gut. They silently looked at each other, deciding on something. They all nodded at each other, before looking back at Kakashi and giving him a serious look. “All of it…is a long story. But we’ll tell you, everything Sensei,” Naruto began, “And you’ll see that none of of our powers have come cheap.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Ahh, I tried my best to try and show how different their powers are from chakra, sense its…not. And, yes. The next chapter is gonna be a big flashback chapter! And it gets kinda…serious. Read and Review, please! Let me know what you think!**


	3. Serious Flash Backs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **I apologize for the long wait. I can't guarantee it won't happen again. :/**
> 
> **Anyway, I hope you’re prepared for some Team 7 Angst and hurt! And a bit of gore and character death, because that’s all that’s in this chapter! Like, I’m not even prepared for it, because I hate hurting my favorite ninja team, but it must be done! Also, I pretend like I know alchemy…**

** _~*~*~[Previously, on The Alchemist, The Spirit Fighter and #7]~*~*~_ **

**  
_Turning towards the three young ninjas, with his single eye in a very serious stare, asked, “How exactly,” Kakashi began, his students giving him their undivided attention for his question, “Did you all get these special powers?” The three Genin looked like someone punched each one of them in the gut. They silently looked at each other, deciding on something. They all nodded at each other, before looking back at Kakashi and giving him a serious look. “All of it…is a long story. But we’ll tell you, everything Sensei,” Naruto began, “And you’ll see that none of of our powers have come cheap.”_  
**

**-_-[The Alchemist, The Spirit Fighter and #7]-_-**

** _Alchemy is the science of understanding,  
deconstructing,  
and reconstructing matter;_ **

** _However, it is not an all-powerful art._ **

** _It is impossible to create something out of nothing;  
If one wishes to obtain something,  
something of equal value must be paid._ **

** _This equivalent exchange is the basis of alchemy._ **

** _In accordance with this law,  
there is a taboo among alchemists;  
Human transmutation is strictly forbidden,  
for what could equal the value of a human soul?_ **

**~Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood; First Opening-Narrator’s Speech**

**-_-[The Alchemist, The Spirit Fighter and #7]-_-**

**[~*~Naruto’s Story~*~]  
[-Age: 4-]**

A young Naruto stares curiously up at the big, red fox in the cell located in this…**_sewer_**, of all places. The fox stares right back at the child, with an angry growl. Naruto tilts his head, wondering how he got here; was pretty sure he fell asleep reading that introductory to alchemy book he found at the library today. “Um, who are you?” he asks the fox in honest curiosity. The foxed growled louder at the young boy, **“I’m the Kyubei no Kitsune, you foolish mortal! Why the sudden visit of my jailer?”**

“The Kyubei? I thought the _Yondaime_ killed you?” Naruto asks curiously. The foxed huffed in aggression, **“Its impossible to kill a chakra construct, especially one as old and as powerful, as me. The best the fool could do was seal me…”** Naruto thought a bit over the giant fox’s words, and nodded, “Well, that makes sense, since chakra is around and in everything. Even if he did kill you, you’d probably just end up reforming, anyway. So, sealing you inside me-_which explains so much of the villager’s hate now, actually_-was probably the only thing that could-and ever will be-done.” The Kyubei looked at Naruto in shock, as he expected more…well, whatever young child humans tend to do. Not this rationally thinking blonde in front of him.

“Though, for you to have this much intellect means…well, I’m not happy that I have to be your jailer, as you prove to have a concept of awareness.” Naruto stated out loud, making the fox huff in irritation, **“What exactly are you getting at, brat?”** Naruto, regardless of how young he looked, gave the Kyubei the most serious and no-nonsense stare he could muster, “I’m going to master Alchemy and _fūinjutsu_, to find a way to give you your own body. I’m going to set you free.”

The blonde child simply smiled at the now gaping fox.

**[~*~Naruto’s Story~*~]  
[-Age: 6-]**

“**_Water: 35 liters, Carbon: 20 kg, Ammonia: 4 liters_**,” Naruto was mumbling out, putting his ingredients into his very complicated transmutation circle. It had taken two whole years, but Naruto was a certified _fūinjutsu_ user and a full-fledged alchemist. It only took so long, since he had to sneak into the library to get any higher advance _fūinjutsu_ scrolls, so he could even start understanding the _Yondaime’s_ seal on his stomach. And alchemy books were a lot harder to find-most he had to secretly order from out of the village, (thank Kami for the **_Henge No Jutsu_**!), just to even start advancing in that.

“**_Lime:1.5 kg, Phosphorus: 800 g, salt: 250g, saltpeter:100g, Sulfer: 80g, Fluorine: 7.5 g, iron: 5.6 g, Silicon: 3g_**,” Naruto continued to mumble out, placing those and 15 other elements of the human body into his circle. With those two years, he and the Kyubei, (well, now Kurama, as the fox eventually told the blonde his real name), actually became friends. Kurama told him about how with every sealing, he in someway has been controlled or chained down like he was a mindless beast, none of the previous ninjas even trying to understand him, or the other 8 of his siblings. This upset Naruto, as he knew what it was like to be judged before anyone got to know you. Its also probably why he wasn’t as upset when he learned Kurama was responsible for his parents deaths. If anything, he was shocked to learn that his father was the _Yondaime_, and that Uzumaki was his mother’s clan name.

It was weird, being a clan of one.

“Okay, I think its all set” Naruto said to himself, as he cut open his left index finger and let a couple of drops of blood drop into the ingredients. After that, he carefully moved out of the circle he drew on the floor. He was dong this in an old abandoned building, at nighttime, just out of the village itself, but not outside of the safety of the walls. He did this to keep any detection off of himself, so no-one could stop him from helping his first and only friend. (Unbeknownst to Naruto, there was a Tokubetsu Jōnin, that had brown eyes, neck-length brown hair, (wearing a blue bandanna _hitai-ate_ backwards and chewing on a senbon in his mouth), watching the building he was in, wondering what he was up to). “Hopefully, with this, we can at least make a homunculus to put your chakra into. I just have to add my blood, and some of my own chakra to help with the transition…”

**“Are you sure this is a good idea, kit?”** Kurama spoke suddenly in his head, **“All those books said that doing this is forbidden. That usually translates into something that could get you killed…”**

“Well, people who usually write that fail in their attempts” Naruto said, kneeling at the edge of the circle, “I’m not gonna be one of those people. That would mean you have to be kept locked up forever in my stomach and I promised I would get you out, _dattebayo_!” Kurama was silent for a small beat, before replying, **“Okay. Let’s get this over with, then.”** Smiling to himself, Naruto placed his hands on the circle, carefully, and started the transmutation. It started off pretty well, the usual tectonic energy lighting up the circle, (outside, the Jōnin’s eyes widened at the blue light coming from the building);

And then it quickly went to shit.

Black energy started appearing around the transmutation circle, slowing rising from the ground in a slow, ominous way. Naruto looked around nervously, (Kurama feeling the same), as the black energy turned into dark arms and hands; with a big, gray eye appearing in the middle of the circle, (and Naruto’s ingredients suddenly disappearing, as well). Naruto screamed in fright/pain, loudly, as suddenly, his right arm was being deconstructed by the arm/hands. The Jōnin heard him scream and quickly bolted into the abandoned building; seeing the weird circle, eyeball and black arm/hand things, he asked a very appropriate question, starting towards Naruto: “What the hell is going on here, kid!?”

Naruto, finally noticing the adult’s presence, shouted at him in command, “STAY BACK! ITS A RE-BOUND OF SOME SORT; IF YOU GET TOO CLOSE, I DON’T KNOW WHAT WILL HA-**_ARGH_**!!”

_“NARUTO!!!”  
**“NARUTO!!!”**_

Naruto was cut off, by the sudden pain/disappearance of his left leg, (not hearing the Jōnin, or Kurama scream his name in worry). The blonde hit the floor hard, and had to scream his command at the Jōnin again to stay back. As he reached out to see if he could just stop the transmutation…

**-_-[The Alchemist, The Spirit Fighter and #7]-_-**

Naruto was suddenly in a completely white space, the giant gray stone door, with alchemic formulas and words, behind him was the only thing there. He blinked in confusion, “Huh? Where am-? Wait, what was I doing just now?” Naruto wasn’t left alone for too long, as a voice suddenly spoke up from in front of him, making him jump in surprise:

** _“Hello.”_ **

Suddenly, just a few feet in front of Naruto was a completely white being, shrouded slightly in shadows. It seemed to be about the same size as Naruto, and calmly sat there as Naruto looked at it in confusion. “U-um, who are you?”

**_“Oh, I’m so glad you ask!”_** The being replied, while raising its two arms in what seemed to be joy, before it continued speaking, **_“I’m called by many names; I’m the world; I’m the universe; I’m God; I’m Truth; I am All; I am One; And I am also,”_** here, the being pointed its right index finger at Naruto, **_“You.”_**

Suddenly, the stone door opened behind Naruto, and the big gray eye appeared again, **_“Welcome,”_** the white being spoke, as Naruto turned towards the door in fright, **_“_Silly-Alchemist-_san.”_** Suddenly, a bunch of the black arms/hands came out from the stone door, latching onto Naruto, who was trying to get away; the blonde started screaming in fright, as he was dragged inside the door. **_“So noisy…”_** the being simple commented, apathetically as Naruto continued screaming, trying to not be pulled into the door, **_“Isn’t this what you wanted, child?”_**

Just as Naruto was finally pulled completely through the door, these were the last words he heard from the being, **_“I’ll show you the truth.”_** Wherever Naruto was now, all he could see was his short life going by…and, strangely, Kurama’s…and more and more alchemic knowledge than he knew what to do with. He seemed to go on, and on and on, his head feeling like it was going to split open. Suddenly, he saw someone at the end of the tunnel. Wanting to just get out, Naruto reached out towards the being…

And suddenly ended up back in the white space, with the being in front of him, the door closed and his right hand outstretched forward. Naruto was still in shock, as the being asked a simple question:

** _“Well, how was?”_ **

Naruto seemed to finally get his head back, and turned back towards the stone door, a look of wonder on his face. He walked back towards it, saying aloud, “That's right...there were no errors in my human transmutation theory…” roughly placing his small hands on the door, Naruto grinned bright and true, “It's still just missing something! If I had gone a little further...the truth about human transmutation,” As Naruto was talking, the white being slowly stood up, “Please! Show it to me again!” At the sudden request, the being finally spoke, **_“No, No, No. I can't do that.”_**

Naruto looked at the being in confusion, wondering why not. Said being gave him an answer soon, **_“I can only show you that much for the toll you've paid.”_**

“Toll?” Naruto asked in confusion. The being then started to walk towards him, tectonic energy starting to appear on its right arm and left leg, **_“Yes, toll. Surely you knew.”_** Suddenly, actual flesh and blood limbs appeared on the being, as Naruto’s own right arm and left leg disappeared again. Naruto could only look on in fright as the being left him with a final taunt, a big grin on its face: **_“Equivalent exchange, is it not. Alchemist-san?_**

**-_-[The Alchemist, The Spirit Fighter and #7]-_-**

Naruto re-appeared back in the abandoned building, making the Jōnin jump at his sudden appearance, the transmutation ending slowly, with tectonic energy still kinda zapping around. However, he quickly went towards the blonde child, as he screamed in pain; his whole right arm gone, stopping at the shoulder, along with his whole left leg, stopping right above the knee. “Shit!” the Jōnin cursed, as he quickly tore off his vest, and then his shirt; he ripped up his shirt as quickly as he could, to make make-shift bandages to tie onto the blonde child’s bloody stumps. “What the hell did you do, kid?” the Jōnin asked the blonde, tying the shirt scraps tightly as he could, to stop the bleeding, but not cut-off the circulation. Naruto whimpered out, “I-**  
_*hic*_  
** I j-ju-just wanted **  
_*hic*_  
** wanted to help m-my friend…”

The Jōnin looked at the kid sadly, hearing the honest comment coming from the boy’s lips. He picked Naruto up as gently as he could, about to leave the building. He made sure Naruto couldn’t see what was in the middle of his giant circle.

No six-year old needed to see that kind of hell.

**-_-[The Alchemist, The Spirit Fighter and #7]-_-**

Groaning, Naruto slowly blinked his eyes opened. He immediately knew this wasn’t either the building he used for his transmutation or his house. Neither of those had medical diagrams of the human body and body parts, or what looked like designs for replacing said body parts. _‘Where am I?’_ he thought, as he tried to lift himself up from the bed with his right hand. Though, he couldn’t feel said right hand; looking at where it should be, he saw that he was missing that appendage…and then all of last night came back. He chocked down a sob, burying his face in the bed pillows, _‘I’m sorry, Kurama. I couldn’t free you. I couldn’t keep my promise…’_

**“Kit, don’t worry about it”** Kurama replied to Naruto, sounding so relieved that the boy was even alive, **“I should have tried harder to stop you. I had a bad feeling about it…I just…you know this alchemy stuff better, and I…”** Naruto smiled sadly, _‘Thanks for having so much faith in me, Kurama.’_

“Oh, good. You’re awake” a sudden voice spoke from Naruto’s right. The boy looked quickly at the Jōnin, who only had a dark shirt and pants on, with the shirts sleeves rolled up. He was carrying a tray that had _miso_, _onigiri_ and a omelette. The young man walked to Naruto’s bed, placed the tray on the boy’s lap, (the blonde sat himself up with his left arm this time), and took a seat in the chair next to the boy’s bed, asking with some concern, “Are you okay? Is there any pain still in your stumps?” Naruto shook his head at the Jōnin, with a tired look on his face, “No. I don’t really feel any pain. Its more like an itch…”

“Well, at least you’re okay. That itch is just your brain still sending out signals to where you arm and leg use to be” the man explained. Naruto nodded at the logic, “That makes sense. Thank you for helping me, Shinobi-san…”

“Shiranui Genma, just call me Genma” the Jōnin said suddenly, identifying himself, “I actually have a proposition for you.”

It turns out that Genma was a secret master medical-nin and a bit of an inventor, when he wasn’t doing shinobi business. He had this thing called **_auto-mail_** that he was willing to equip Naruto with. It would attach to each of his nerve endings and can move around and function like a human limb. It wasn’t like the other prosthetics, that were more or less a extra weapons ninjas could use. Genma explained the only reason he hasn’t really sold it to anyone else, is because everyone else just automatically assumes that their ninja carrier is over or like having a damn sword for a leg.

Naruto agreed to have auto-mail surgery done by the Jōnin; though he was warned that the surgery would be extremely painful, (attaching nerve endings will do that), and he couldn’t put Naruto under, since he needed his reaction to know that everything would be properly attached. Not only that, his rehabilitation would take him about three years, unless he wanted to continuously spit up blood, so he wouldn’t be able to take the early graduation exam he signed up for coming up in a few months. Naruto got a determined look back into his eyes, and proudly claimed:

“I’ll do it in one.”

Naruto wouldn’t make the early exam, but he will be damned, if he missed 2 extra whole school years because of his stupid mistake. No, he would get through the Academy, become a ninja and find a way to not only get his body back to normal:

He would still find a way to get Kurama free!

**-_-[The Alchemist, The Spirit Fighter and #7]-_-**

** _"Maybe there have been times when I've been pissed and hated things,  
but it wasn't from this work._ **

** _My dad's a no-show, my mom's lush and school sucks,  
but this job is the one damn thing I'm good at._ **

** _If all the crap in my life hasn't screwed up yet,  
then neither will this and neither will you."_ **

**~Yu Yu Hakusho; Yusuke Urameshi-Spirit Detective**

**-_-[The Alchemist, The Spirit Fighter and #7]-_-**

**[~*~Sasuke’s Story~*~]  
[-Age: 7-] [A few days after the Uchiha Massacre]**

_‘Stupid villagers, stupid council’_ a young Sasuke thought angrily, as he wandered around just outside the safety of Konoha’s walls. He wanted to get away from all the pitying looks and the political crap that everyone wanted from him. “I’m not stupid, I know there is **_something_** going on here! Especially when you keep **_emphasizing_** on how Itachi-Aniki was a such an **_unfortunate_** loss to Konohagakure! DUMBASSES!” At this, Sasuke angrily punched a tree. He wandered a bit further, honestly contemplating on leaving, (stupid pitying and political, greedy adults), until he heard a scream not too far away. Cursing his inability to not leave people in need alone, (not many knew this, because he went out of his way to stay anonymous), he dashed towards the scream he heard. When Sasuke got to the clearing, he saw a bandit trying to drag a young girl away; it was obvious what the bandit had planned for the girl, with the dirty smirk on the man’s face.

“_Damnit_” Sasuke whispered to himself, before taking out a kunai and dashed towards the bandit, and managing to stab the man in the hand. The bandit yelped in pain and let the girl go, to cradle his injured hand. The boy turned to the girl, and told/commanded her, “Go east! Get to Konohagakure!” The girl nodded, and dashed in the direction the boy told her to go. Suddenly, the hairs on the back of Sasuke’s neck stood up, and he barely dodged the attack the bandit aimed at him. Sasuke quickly got back to his feet, (_‘Thanks Aniki’_), and quickly formed the hand signs for:

“**_Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!_**”

And the jutsu hit true, nailing the bandit easily and turning the asshole into char. But, before that, he threw the sword at Sasuke as a last resort to kill the boy; unfortunately, it hit its target as Sasuke gasped/coughed up blood, as it went through the boys stomach. Sasuke lay on the forest floor, gasping in shock. “S-s-shit…I di-din’t ***cough*** t-t-hink th-at ***cough*** thro-o-ugh, much…” Sasuke closed his eyes, starting to feel tired. _‘Aniki…I’m scared…’___

_ __ _

**Uchiha Sasuke: Age-7  
Died saving a complete stranger**

**-_-[The Alchemist, The Spirit Fighter and #7]-_-**

…

…

…

_“What the actual fuck?”_ the young Sasuke said to himself, as he was currently looking down at his own dead body. He expected a lot of things when he died; this was certainly not it. _‘Shouldn’t I be going to Heaven…or Hell? Somewhere?’_ The young boy thought, as he simply stood next to his corpse. He looked down at his hands, noticing that he wasn’t see-through like a lot of stories he read about ghosts stated; he still looked like a normal 7-year old, if a deceased one. _“Unless…is Hell actually you roaming around forever as a ghost?”_ Sasuke thought aloud. Though suddenly, he noticed two people heading his way. One was a young girl, with pink eyes, blue hair and dressed in a pink kimono, floating on an oar; the other seemed to be a toddler of some sort. “Ah, there he is Koenma-San” the blue-haired girl stated, identifying the toddler next to her, “Its the only other good Uchiha that managed to be born and that man’s reincarnation…” Sasuke decided to think about that reincarnation bit another time, focusing more on the **_‘only other good Uchiha’_** statement. That statement only proved everything he was speculating about his Aniki. **_“I fuckin knew it…”_** Sasuke whispered to himself, as the girl and the Koenma person stopped right in front of him.

“Good day, young man” the toddler, Koenma began, “I’m Koenma, ruler of the _Reikai_, and I’m here to make you an offer.”

_“So there is an afterlife…what kind of offer and why am I not in this **Reikai**?”_ Sasuke asked the toddler-man. He was getting the feeling that he was someone you don’t really disrespect, (regardless of his appearance). Koenma turned to the girl, “Botan, if you would explain, please.”

“Of course, Koenma-San!” the girl, Botan, happily agreed, while getting out a book that was somewhere in her kimono. She turned a few pages, before reading out information on Sasuke:

“**_Uchiha Sasuke_**, Age 7. Born July 23rd, Sex-Male. Blood Type is AB, and one of the three last Uchiha alive, that hold their unique _Kekkei Genkai_. The current reincarnation of **_Otsutsuki Indra_** and **_Uchiha Madara_**. While appears to be a cool loner and avenger, he is truly someone who would sooner solve problems with their fists more. Thinks all clan politics are stupid and people who believe rumors that have no proof stupid and anyone who thinks his older brother, **_Uchiha Itachi_**, could just simply become insane is stupid.”

_“Well, they are! They’re suppose to be Shinobi-if Itachi-Aniki actually went insane, I don’t think he would have stopped at just our clan!”_ Sasuke pouted out, crossing his arms, _“I’m 7, I’m not fuckin stupid!”_

“Anyway” Botan began, smiling at how true Sasuke’s statement was, “You weren’t suppose to have died today. You actually live for a very long time, despite your career choice. This act of selflessness sorta put our whole schedule out of order; we don’t have any place to put you, but back in your own body.” At this, Koenma took over, “Which brings me back to my offer. I can revive you right now, as its easier to do with children than teenagers or adults, and you work for me as my Spirit Detective.” Sasuke gave a confused look, while asking, _“What’s a Spirit Detective?”_

So, Koenma explained; he explained that once Sasuke is revived, having his brief encounter with them, (learning that, apparently, the bubbly Botan was a _shinigami_), would wake up his spiritual awareness to a point where he could use his newly acquired _reiki_ as a weapon. And with this awareness, he could see not only ghosts, but demons as well. They were what Koenma wanted Sasuke to fight; these demons weren’t suppose to be in the _Ningenkai_, but the defense they had set up to keep the **_much more deadly and powerful_** demons out, had a filter system that, unfortunately, let other demons through. Sasuke thought about it, and agreed to Koenma’s deal; so, only taking maybe about 30 minutes, tops, young Sasuke Uchiha was alive again…

**-_-[The Alchemist, The Spirit Fighter and #7]-_-**

****

**[-Age: 7-] [A few months after being revived]**

“_Sunnava BITCH_!” Sasuke swore out, while dodging out of the way of a C-class demon. It was living in Konoha, eating a lot of the farmer’s cows, trying not to bring attention to itself too much. It might have worked, if it didn’t eat 5 cows and humans a day! Sasuke raised his index finger up towards the demon, while gathering _reiki_ into said finger, said demon started charging at him again. Sasuke cursed, while having to cancel his attack again, to dodge said demon. “_DAMNIT, HOLD STILL YOU MOTHER FUCKER!_” The demon simply cackled, **_“What’s wrong little spirit detective? Am I too fast for you?”_**

“You bastard!” Sasuke yelled, his glaring coal eyes turning into the **_sharingan_**, with all the 3-tomoe spinning, (apparently, near-death experiences unlocks the **_sharingan_** all the way), while pulling out a kunai and charging it with his _reikai_, before throwing it at the demon. Said demon tried to catch it and howled in pain, as the _reikai_ went through the demon’s body. Sasuke aimed his finger again, during this and finally shot the creature straight through the head. As the creature fell down, finally dead, Sasuke huffed, “_Asshole_…”

“Whoa, what was that?! Was that an actual demon!?”

Sasuke whirled around in shock, seeing a certain blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy with whisker marks. A boy who now had a certain metal right arm and left leg. Sasuke blinked in confusion, “Naruto…? Wait…_you saw the demon_? Like, **_saw it_**-saw it?” Naruto nodded, looking shocked at the dead demon corpse, “Is…is this why your grades are falling slightly, Sasuke-teme?” Sasuke looked away, huffing, “Y-yeah…I mean…no-one else can see the demons…or really fight them…” Naruto nodded, while walking towards Sasuke, “Then let me help! I can see them, too! And…and I can help keep them in one place!” Sasuke looked at the blonde boy, in confusion, “How could you do _that_?”

The blonde boy smirked, before clapping his hands together and placing them on the ground; there was a sudden surge of blue energy and a weapon was being made. Soon, Naruto was holding a spear in his hands, twirling and spinning it in a way, that showed he was still learning, but was still very good handling the weapon. Sasuke stared at the boy in awe, as Naruto explained, “I know how to use Alchemy, so I can help fight and capture demons.”

From that night forward, Naruto and Sasuke would hunt down demons that was hiding in Konohagakure at night together. During that time, Naruto told Sasuke about the Kyubei and his attempt at trying to free his friend; his friend who didn’t even want to attack the village, but was forced to. Sasuke nodded in acceptance, explaining that he had his suspicions about his families massacre…and how he got his abilities. Speaking about it, and Naruto hugging him, apologizing for something he had no control over, (being there for Sasuke), and Sasuke did something that was long over due and he needed to do for a long time.

Sasuke finally cried. So very glad he was no longer alone.

**-_-[The Alchemist, The Spirit Fighter and #7]-_-**

** _Since they're unhappy,_ **

** _they probably need someone,  
who's more unhappy than they are._ **

**~Elfen Lied; Lucy/Kaede The Diclonius**

**-_-[The Alchemist, The Spirit Fighter and #7]-_-**

**[~*~Sakura’s Story~*~]  
[-Age: 7-]**

_“Freak!”_

_“Loser!”_

_“Ox!”_

_“Oni!”_

_‘Am I…an oni?’_ a young girl, with pink hair and mint-green eyes thought sadly, as she ran away from some kid bullies, covering her bone-white horns atop her head. When she reached a dead end, she brought out her four invisible arms, and used them to start running on the roofs. She heard her bullies cussing, as she mad her way home; she kept her hands on her horns, since she lost her hat to the bullies. _‘I’m not an oni…oni would want to hurt people all the time…I don’t want to…’_ the young girl thought, as she finally made it to her house. She entered her room, right from a tree that was in front of her rooms window, her arms opening and closing said window as she entered.

Sighing in relief, she went and cleaned up and changing into a new simple red dress and pulled out a black ribbon to tie around her horns. She didn’t know why she was born like this. She didn’t know why she had these powers…but she swore to herself that she would never, ever hurt anyone with them…at least…

She wouldn’t hurt anyone that wasn’t wearing the blank ANBU masks.

Those people…she knew if she let them take her away, she would probably face even worse torment than she did now. Sighing again, mentally tired, she went out the window again before her mother could tell she was home; she only worry, seeing her in different clothes than what she left out in, in the morning. She traveled around the rooftops of the town, staying out of sight of the shinobi and ANBU that were also on the roofs, and heading to a forested training ground she found before. It was completely isolated and she could practice using her extra arms. _‘I’ve already learned that the frequency of them changes with the rocks I’ve practiced on. And that I might have a slight healing ability when I got rid of that one cut.’_ Sakura thought as she made it to the training grounds…however, instead of being isolated, there were two young boys there.

Two very familiar boys that she knew from the Academy; and they were surrounded by 3 big, brown horned monsters.

_‘Oni’_ Sakura thought in surprise, as she watched Sasuke shoot a strange blue energy from his finger and Naruto doing something to the earth to make spikes out of said earth. It was clear that they were trying to kill, or at the very least, injure the creatures; though it was clearly not working, as the giant brown oni’s laughed at the attempts. **_“It’s no use, kiddies! You can never break through Kyukonki skin!”_** one of the creatures gloated as Sasuke and Naruto panted, tired from using their special abilities and chakra, “Damnit…Sasuke, what do we do?! I’ve already used up the 1-tail cloak of Kurama!”

“I…I don’t know…” Sasuke replied, also panting. Sakura gained a determined look, as much as a 7-year old girl, with pink hair could, and made her way into the clearing. Clearly, there were other things she could help defend against, besides the blank masked ANBU. The demons and the two boys looked at Sakura in shock, as she appeared in the clearing. Soon, the demons grinned, while Naruto and Sasuke looked worried/scared for Sakura’s well-being; one of the demon’s spoke, **_“Well, look at this. We have another snack coming to use, willingly! Gy-ha-ha-ha-ha!”_**

“SAKURA, YOU NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!” Sasuke screamed out the girl’s name, along with Naruto screaming along with, “SAKURA-CHAN, YOU NEED TO RUN! IT’S DANGEROUS HERE!” However, the girl stood firm, and didn’t flinch or look scared as the demon’s surround her suddenly. She simply looked at one of the demons and calmly asked it, “You’re all bad guys…right?” This made the demons laugh again, as another one of them spoke, **_“Yeah, of course we are! We’re evil demons that are gonna gobble your little soul up!”_** At hearing this, something changed for the girl; she gained a look that very rarely came upon her face; a look that, in the future, her team mates will know that she means business. Sakura’s eyes turned cold and dull, while she replied to the demons who looked confusingly at her, (so were Sasuke and Naruto, since she didn’t seem scared of the clearly bigger demons);

“**_So then it’s okay to kill you…right?_**”

Before the demons could laugh at her response, or angrily, but confusingly, ask what she was gonna do to stop them, all three demon’s head’s were cut from their neck’s as blood spayed everywhere, though very little somehow landing on Sakura’s cheek, as she stared blankly at the dead demons. She had simply brought out three of her invisible arms out and used one of the higher frequencies to cut through there so-called tough skin. She snapped out of it, as soon as Sasuke and Naruto asked in shock:

“What…what was that just now? **_Arms?!_** What the _fuck_…?”

“Sakura-chan, how did you use those arms like that!? What **_were_** they!?”

Sakura blinked in surprise, asking “Wait…you could see them?” The two boys were silent for a bit, before Sasuke muttered a bit, but replied, “_Déjà vu much_…yeah, we could see the arms...why, can’t everyone?” At the question, Sakura shook her head, “No. I…I waved one in front of someone once, and they didn’t react at all…” At hearing her reply, Naruto thought aloud, “Maybe…maybe because of our circumstances, we can see them…”

“Maybe…” Sasuke agreed. Sakura looked at the two boy in confusion, asking, “Circumstances?” Sasuke looked uncomfortable, but Naruto spoke up, “Well…”

Here, Naruto told his story, about his failed human transmutation and about Kurama. Sakura seemed saddened by Kurama’s plight and the pain Naruto had to go through. Sasuke managed to also talk about his death and resurrection by Koenma and his job as spirit detective; and this is why Naruto was also here, fighting demons too, cause he can see them as well. Sakura was also saddened by Sasuke’s continued plight, especially when she was told that Sasuke suspected that his family was set up. Though, she was humbled by the fact they told her their biggest secrets, so she showed them her’s; her two white horns hidden by her black ribbon. She giggled when Sasuke just suddenly said out-loud that they looked like cat ears, with Naruto agreeing. She asked if she could help fight demons, too. Since her arms could be helpful for other demons that usually can’t be easily killed. Sasuke agreed, not wanting to go through that helplessness again. Naruto also agreed, wanting to help Sakura study her invisible arms, too. It was this and many other meetings that they became friends.

However, they were quick to notice that the village and council were becoming suspicious of them. So they did what any good shinobi would do: they pretended. In the Academy, they were the goofy prankster, who was bad at any shinobi skill, the loner avenger, who gave off an air of not caring for team work and the fan-girl that had nothing, but romance on the brain. However, when they were sure no-one was watching them, outside of the Academy, they stayed the best of friends and a great demon-hunting team. They helped Sasuke discover more of his skills with his reiki, they helped Naruto grow as an alchemist and they named Sakura’s arms _vectors_, considering what they could do. For 5 whole years, they kept their friendship…their family, a secret from those who would tear them apart.

**-_-[The Alchemist, The Spirit Fighter and #7]-_-**

****

**[-Present Time-]**

****

** _And they were now telling the truth to their new sensei._ **

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura all watched with a worried look, as Kakashi had a serious look on his face, as he thought over what they had told him. It was a few minutes, before he looked at them all with a serious, no-nonsense look, “I understand why you kept everything a secret. I really do; however, on this team, I don’t want you keeping secrets from me…after all” here, his look softened, as he eye-smiled at them, “How else can you teach me anything to help fight along side you?” At hearing this, the three genin smiled, (well, smirked in Naruto and Sasuke’s case), and simply dove in teaching Kakashi the basics of alchemy and _reiki_.They explained that hopefully, he’ll be able to see Sakura’s vectors the more spirit energy he uses.

_‘Yes’_ Kakashi thought, as he also listened to Naruto explain the basics of alchemy, as Sasuke went and got some things from his home to test his _reiki_, _‘I think this team will do marvelous things down the road.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I’m done. This chapter is done! It’s already 13 pages! NO MORE! I hope you enjoyed it all the same, thou!**


End file.
